Your Name
by Lucy's Dreamland
Summary: He didn't think he would be getting a soulmate until one day, Izuku woke up staring at the mirror with his name. Fear, relief, and uncertainty filled him up as he read the name.


**Your Name**

 **My Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Secret Santa Gift: Erin**

 **Summary:** He didn't think he would be getting a soulmate until one day, Izuku woke up staring at the mirror with his name. Fear, relief and uncertainty filled him up as he read the name.

 **Rate:** T

 **May contain:** Spoilers from the manga

 **Author's Note:** Sooo sorry for the very late post. I do hope you enjoy it and that you had a fun Christmas and that the new year is treating you good so far!

* * *

His soulmate is his childhood friend, his name neatly printed on his collar.

Izuku stared at the name, wondering if anything was going to change. In a world filled with quirks, soulmates have been around for ages and anyone in the world wants to find their soulmates just as much they all want to be heroes.

Soulmates date all the way back since human civilization began, a fairy tale comes true. A child born with their soulmate's name neatly printed somewhere in their body. But when quirks got introduced into the equation, the name of your soulmate soon started to appear when your quirks manifested.

Therefore, when Izuku turned the age when quirks manifest, his soulmate should have appeared as well. Yet, no name appeared, and no quirk showed up.

 _Quirkless._

 _"It isn't unusual for children who are quirkless have their soulmate mark appear at this age, they sometimes develop later in their lives, sometimes they don't gain one at all. I wouldn't worry too much about it, he still has time for a name to show up."_

He was quirkless and still nameless.

And no matter how much he hoped and prayed to get at least a name printed on his skin – even when he knew he wouldn't be getting a quirk at all. Izuku just wasn't prepared for who it would be, especially after he pushed the idea his soulmate appearing with his name on their skin. Instead, he pushed himself to be a worthy hero.

After all, All Might has chosen him to be his heir to his powers, One for All. Finally accepting the quirk, making it his own and not just a quirk passed on by his favorite hero. Izuku's thoughts about whether he would have his own soulmate got buried in his mind with the rise of the League of Villains and hero training.

But with the attack on their camping trip. Waking up in the hospital with Kacchan in the hands of the villains. Izuku didn't think a name would appear at all, but as he dressed in regular clothing. He couldn't help but catch a glimpse of black lettering.

 **Katsuki Bakugou**

* * *

He tries not to think about the name, tries to not look at it at all. He covers the name with shirts that'll cover his collar. He can't bare the idea of having the blond looking at it. Especially with everything that has had happened the past few days. With All Might now no longer being the pillar of peace, the main villain is out of the picture, Katsuki back in the safety of his home and U.A. facing the media about the safety of students and is it safe enough for them to be attending school, Izuku really tries not to think about the name printed on his skin.

But in the end, it's the fighting between them that Katsuki sees the name in the end. Both breathless, aching and after being yelled at by Aizawa-sensei and sent back to their dorms, Izuku isn't sure he'll be able to look at the blond who is too quiet.

Izuku isn't even sure he can bring it up all by himself, not after the fight between them and about his quirk, why all Might had chosen him and not the blond himself. But, he already saw it… did that mean the Katsuki had his name printed on his body somewhere?

"Deku…" Izuku stopped walking, freezing up at the childhood nickname. "Izuku, Izuku Midoriya." Izuku isn't sure how to take the tone in the blonde's voice.

Izuku can't pinpoint the emotions the blond is feeling, especially after already having an emotional talk earlier between them about being heroes with All Might and about One for All.

He can feel his aching muscles tense up as he slowly turns to face Katsuki.

Katsuki is holding his side, his face frowning in deep thought, but the blond doesn't move.

"Kaachan?" He whispers, hoping Katsuki would continue his line of thoughts.

"Every since my quirk developed, I knew my soulmates name would show up sooner or later, that what usually happens. But I wasn't expecting it to appear just on the same day when the whispers in school spread that you were quirkless."

Izuku swallowed the heavy lump that started to form in his throat, looking at Katsuki nervously.

"Your name has been printed on my body since I was five, but you never got one. You didn't get a quirk and you didn't get a name."

"Kaachan?"

"Why didn't you tell me you have my name printed on you? Here I'm thinking not only I'm stuck with a quirkless loser, but a loser of a nerd who doesn't even have a name to match their soulmate."

A vulnerable look crosses Katsuki for a moment before he looked up at Izuku with a fierce look on his face.

"Tell me why, why didn't you tell me you have my name?"

Izuku just stared at Katsuki before looking at the floor, unsure what to say. "I didn't mean to hide it, but your name only recently appeared on my skin." Izuku slowly began, unsure how to continue. Their friendship has always been difficult for anyone other than them.

"I only woke up in the hospital with you in the hands of the villains, students hurt, and everything was a disaster. I really gave up on the idea of ever getting a name to appear on my skin."

Looking back to Katsuki, he wasn't sure what else there was to say but just stare at the blonde.

Katsuki was quiet.

The loud and prideful Katsuki that Izuku knows isn't anywhere in front of the green haired boy. Instead, it's thoughtful and quiet. Something Izuku knows that Katsuki can be, but prefers to not show it too often.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, the blond began walking, "Well, that's that, will talk about it later. It's late so we should head back to the dorms before we get chewed out for still being out of the dorms."

Izuku wasn't sure his childhood friend thoughts were now, but he knew that Katsuki accepted his words and was offering some sort of olive branch.

"Right," He mutters, walking beside the blond. They can start with rebuilding their friendship, the soulmate can come later.

* * *

It started out with small things. Advice on their fighting styles, studying and even practice combat against each other.

It's slow and agonizing, Izuku thinks, but the small arguments between them have no heat in them, the grins aren't mocking with hate and annoyance, and they could hold a conversation longer without getting into fistfights.

That is an improvement, but Izuku still can't stop from worrying. Even though fate has them tied together to be soulmates, there still is a lingering awkwardness between them that he can't explain.

There is so much history between them, Izuku thinks that fate probably made a mistake in having them both be soulmates.

No matter how much he tries not to look at the name, Izuku knows that Katsuki is his soulmate. That even though they are both opposites, they still somehow match together. They fit perfectly with each other.

Yet, Izuku still can't wrap it around his head no matter how much they are slowly starting to get along.

* * *

It's cold is the only thought that passes through Izuku's mind as he follows the trail right behind Katsuki. It's only been months since they started to rebuild their friendship.

Staring at the blond move up the trail, Izuku isn't sure how he's gotten to this point. Hot-headed, filled with pride and arrogance Katsuki and him, the awkward, shy and unsure of himself, Izuku, walking up the mountain trail without getting into arguments that are heated with hate, uneasiness and full of insecurities.

"Slowpoke, hurried up!" The blond yelled over his shoulders.

Shaking his head, Izuku hurried to get next to the blond, "I'm coming!"

There still is some awkwardness between them, but Izuku didn't mind it. Not when Katsuki and he could team up together and work as a team, laugh together, argue over nothing, and still push themselves to become better.

When they both reach the mountaintop, Katsuki looked proud of himself as he motions for the green haired to follow him up to a small sitting area.

"Wow, Kaachan this looks wonderful!"

"Of course, it does, this is what nature is outside the big cities," The blond responded, taking off his bag and placing on the ground.

Izuku followed him, placing his own bag on the ground and sitting beside the blonde to stare at the calming view of the trees and clear blue skies.

It's the peaceful silence they share, that Izuku can't help but smile in relief. It's looking at Katsuki's face who looks at peace with himself, staring out with a small but noticeable smile.

Izuku doesn't know if its just him, but the name on his collar feel hot against his skin. Staring at Katsuki at an angle he hasn't thought about. How the sunlight shines against his hair, the way his eyes are half-lid staring out into nature. Or how close they really are to each other.

It takes for Katsuki to turn his head towards Izuku for the green hair teen to notice what he is doing.

It's Katsuki's scent that fills his senses that brings him out of whatever daze Izuku was in as he pulls away quickly, face bright as red as he tried to look away.

"I-ahh -I am sorry!" Izuku scrambles to say something, anything to break the silence. His heart beating fast against his chest, his face fills like it's melting, and his mind is racing with so many cursing and trying to understand what the hell did he just do.

It's only with a rough pair of hands to hold his face and pulled him to look towards the direction Izuku is trying to avoid looking.

"Kaa-"

Izuku can't finish his sentence, being caught up by lips roughly presses against his.

It's isn't sweet and nice. It's a bit awkward positioning, with dry lips and the taste of spicy food still linger from their lunch earlier, but for some unknown reason. Izuku doesn't mind it.

Doesn't mind it because their relationship isn't sweet and nice. It's awkward, and rough and filled with heat. That when the kiss breaks apart, he can't help but laugh as Katsuki laughs with him.

"Izuku Midoriya," Katsuki whispers his name, the same emotion he spoke it when he first found out about his own name being placed on Izuku's own body.

Izuku opens his mouth to say the same childhood nickname, but it doesn't feel right to say now when they are both too open and intimate.

"K-Katsuki Bakuguo," Izuku stammers, staring straight into Katsuki's red eyes. It's the blonde's name that printed on his body, a bit strange and awkward, but fitting to say his name.

It's the soft smile on Katsuki that Izuku knows that he had said the right thing, feeling that maybe fate didn't mess up with their match after all.


End file.
